Different Worlds
by Sir Lilith
Summary: school au- In the world there are many places. There are many cites, many towns, many schools. People of all kinds of social statuses, people of different ethnicities; people with different stories to tell. Different adventures yet to be had. Experiences that await the young, or memories that comfort the elder. But not everyone wants the adventure they are bound to. (Fi/FP, ML/PG)


In the world there are many places. There are many cites, many towns, many schools. Lots of people, people of all kinds of social statuses -the rich, the poor, the delinquents, the prudes, the curious- people of different ethnicities; people with different stories to tell. Different adventures yet to be had. Experiences that await the young, or memories that comfort the old.

Everyone has a story to tell.

But not everyone wants the adventure they get.

Not everyone wants the life they are given.

* * *

The clouds overhead loomed menacingly overhead the city's tallest buildings. Engulfing the bright cresset moon in its twisting shadows, shrouding the dark night sky in nothing more thank a sickening darkness.

Cars flashed by in the downpour, kicking up murky water from the worn rubber of wheels screeching in the slip and slide street. Every car that passed in the street lined in broken homes engulfed one little girl in water and mud. Eyes wide and sunken, her little frame barley anything more than skin and bones. The once rosy cheeks reduced to a sick grey. Her clothes stuck to her skin as discoloured rags. One would mistake her from a brunette because of all the muck entwined in her knotted hair. Layers of mud caked on her face and body.

Wandering aimlessly through the blackened streets. Even she didn't know where she had come from. She had no family, no home. No place that she could be safe.

Her memory was hazy from lack of sleep and food. Abandoned somewhere in a box; like an unwanted puppy, or kitten.

The few people passing by would look away, as to avoid looking at such a young fragile life thrown away so easily on the dangerous streets of the large city. She should've died years ago, but something kept her going. There was a fire somewhere in those beady eyes.

She wandered with no direction, the only motivation for her little body to keep trudging onward was the hope of food and warmth. Not giving up.

She craned her head back, searching for the moon that had been dissolved in the clouds hours ago. Rain poured down, harshly pelting her face with icy droplets. She winced, but her body had given in to the cold already, her body was numb already. She couldn't even differentiate between tears and rain right now, though surly they had been pouring from her eyes. Another car came whirling past, encasing the young girl with another layer of grim. She quietly glanced down at her defeated body, not sure what to make of things.

The moon was gone. It had been her only comfort recently, and now it was gone. Such a small thing, that had occurred so often already, finally let the broken blonde let go of that last desire to live. And she collapsed. Her shriveled body lay unconscious in the rain, the pale girl left without that last remaining hope, and no desire to live any longer. The rain beating down on her still frame in the dead of night, ignored by the cars passing by that encased her body in layers of mud. Deaths gentle grasp slowly wrapping the numbed child in pleasant warmth.

And everything is suddenly ok for the blonde orphan, who had struggled so long to live in the pain of life's underbelly. Death welcomed her with open arms, gently cooing her into a soft forever slumber that she had done her best to avoid. But death was kind to her, unlike the beautiful lie that was life.

So there she lay, in the outskirts of this city, a stones throw away from eternal slumber. Her existence fading quickly. And sadly no one would have even noticed, no one would have cared in the slightest as she faded away. Going unnoticed in the decaying streets; dieing just as she lived. Unnoticed.

* * *

But one car drove slow enough, cautious of its surroundings in the heavy rain, to notice the child. At the wheel was a young man, accompanied by his wife and their sleeping little girl. He hadn't called much attention to the frame -for it looked like a heap of rages riddled in mud upon first glance- but as the car crept closer he noticed the a spasm shake the girls body. The car came to a stop, his wife looking up from the map she had previously been attempting to decipher.

"What is it?" she questioned in a hushed voice, mindful of their sleeping daughter in the back seat.

He didn't look to his wife, he just muttered incoherently under his breath, still unsure if he had seen right. The woman went to speak again, but was cut off as she also noticed the body. It twitched. Eyes wide, they both instantaneously jumped from their seats realizing that it was a small girl.

"Oh my goodness it's a child!" The woman gasped. Rain soaked through their clothing quickly, but neither cared. The man picked up the limp body in his arms, listening for a heart beat. A moment passed, but that moment stretched over year-like seconds. For that moment there was nothing. But then there it was, weak in the girls chest was a soft thud. The man looked up to his panic-ridden wife.

"She's alive" he smiled weakly.

The woman let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding in.

"Do you think… that she's homeless?"

"I think so. Look how sickly she is. Quick we need to get her to a hospital."

The woman was already holding open the car door, "Then hurry you're butt up!" she shouted through the rain.

The girl in the back stirred. She rubbed her at eyes lazily, shuddering at the cold leaking in through the open door. "Mommy?" she yawned.

Her mother hushed her, telling her to go back to sleep. The young girl eyed her mother, watching as her father placed something that was wrapped in her fathers' coat into her mothers' arms as they slid back in the car.

"Mommy what's that?" She asked, more awake now.

The woman paused before answering, sighing into the wrapped body in her arms.

"It's your new sister."

The father glanced over at her, a small crease to his brow.

Their daughter started spewing more questions, all of which went unanswered –as they had no way of answering.

The ride to the hospital was full of nervous tension. The woman checking the make sure the little body in her arms still had a pulse. She brushed her hand across the grey sunken face of the child, moving the scraggly hair out the girls eyes.

The childs eyes fluttered open to a blinding light. She winced and slammed her eyes shut again. Completely unaware of where she was. Last thing she remembered was the darkness in the sky. The young blonde attempted opening her eyes again, gradually her sight adjusted to the light. She looked around to see a woman with tan skin and dark brunette hair asleep in a chair near where the girl lay. She had no clue how she'd gotten here. Maybe it had something to do with that strange woman. She sat up in the cozy warm hospital bed, turning her head to examine the room further. But there was not much to see.

She tossed the blankets to the side, remembering her hunger, she carfully slunk her way off the bed. She wandered to the first door she saw, though when she opened it all she saw was a toilet and a sink. She frowned and turned to open the other door. But just as she reached for the knob, it turned. Frightened the girl dashed to behind the side off the bed. Hiding from the person entering the room.

She snuck a glance at the intruders. She saw the doctor first. White lab coat on, and a clipboard in hand. He was talking to another man, who had entered directly afterwards. He had dark skin, darker than the tan womans, and had even darker hair. Behind him was a little girl with dark skin and sandy blonde tuffs for hair. The two men noticed the absence of the small girl, and immediately took to nudging the woman awake, who awoke baffled and sudden. None of the three adults notice the girl in question as she slipped under the bed, but the other child did. She smiled and followed suit.

"Hello" she whispered to the 'hidden' girl.

The blonde only stared at her. The girl giggled. "Hi, I'm Katherine, but I hate my name. Though I love cake. So you should call me Cake." She smiled with a toothless grin.

Cake looked at the wide-eyed girl, her smile fading slightly.

"Hey I wont hurt you. After all, mommy says we're sisters, and I wouldn't hurt my only little sister."

No response. Cake huffed and stood up, tugging on her fathers shirt. He looked absently, and Cake pointed to the bed. He looked away, trying to locate the girl still.

So Cake tugged again.

"Not now Katherine." He muttered.

"Cake." Corrected a hoarse voice from the bed.

The mans head snapped into the direction of the voice, followed by his wife and the doctor.

Cake trudged up to the shaking girl who was now visible. Cake grabbed her hand and pulled the girl to her mother. "Can I name her?" she pleaded.

Her mother frowned, then looked to the small girl.

"Do you have a name sweety?"

The blonde skruntched her face, hen shook her head no.

Cake's eye lit up. "Can I name her cake?"

"But aren't you already cake?" asked the other girl.

Cake frowned. "Oh yeah" she thought for a while.  
"Fionna. I like Fionna." Said Cakes mother.

"Hey no fair!" Cake complained.

"Fionna…" whispered the girl.

And for the first time in the small girls life, she smiled. Fionna looked from Cake, to the woman, then the man.

"Well _Fionna_, welcome to our family. We are adopting you officially." He smiled back, as he handed a stack of papers to the man beside him.

_A family. _

* * *

**Hey there guys ^w^ thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me. And i would be so so SO happy you would R&R (i would explode of happiness)**

**so sorry if this isn't quite what you expected, but this is the background for Fi. In the show Finn is adopted by Jakes family at a young age, and in genderswap world Ckaes family took in Fionna. Fi isn't a cat. Just saying. This story is going to be split 50/50 between Marshall Lee - Gumball and Fionna- Flame Prince. That is the pairings of this story. **

**this is and AU (alternate universe, so like school and junk) **

**~Sir Lilith~**


End file.
